


Video Games and Sex

by mermaidhimechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidhimechan/pseuds/mermaidhimechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the door only to be hugged by no one other than his raven haired boyfriend, Sei. Sei felt so warm as he embraced him in a hug, Noiz still wasn't used to feeling sensations but this was something he’d come to like very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I wrote something that's not crack!! Woo! Actually I wrote this way back in the summer and didn't get around to editing it and changing things around until now OvO I've been feeling depressed and things at home aren't going so well so I'm doing anything to keep my mind off of things lol :3 I hope it's alright and I'm sorry for the title, I stink at titles ahhhhhh.
> 
> Also check out my best friend clearly-in-love-with-dmmd's works. Hers are much better and she's a fluff master o((*^▽^*))o

Noiz sat in his living room with multiple screens floating in front of him he was just about to finish digging up some information on another Rhyme team when he heard a knock on the door. He smirked to himself and closed up his holograms; he knew exactly who it was

He opened the door only to be hugged by no one other than his raven haired boyfriend, Sei. Sei felt so warm as he embraced him in a hug, Noiz still wasn’t used to feeling sensations but this was something he’d come to like very much.

“Hi Noiz. Sorry if I was interrupting anything.” Sei said while pulling away and averting his gaze to the floor.

Noiz gently grabbed the other boy’s chin and gave him a gentle kiss causing a bright blush to rise to Sei’s cheeks. “Don’t be sorry, you’re never interrupting me. Are you blushing?” the younger man teased. “How many times have we kissed by now? Are you still not used to it?”

Sei’s face grew redder, “I-I’m not blushing! You.. you just surprised me is all…”

Sei decided he wanted to make Noiz blush to and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss (he wouldn’t admit that he was nervous to do so but) he decided to deepen it and flick his tongue at Noiz’s lips causing the other man to open his mouth. They exchanged a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues entwining with one another Sei felt his mind cloud over as he felt his heart rate increase.

They continued their kiss until they both needed air “what was that? Are we feeling eager now ‘onee-chan’?” Sei knew Noiz was just trying to cover up his being surprised by teasing him, he couldn’t help but giggle to himself, Noiz really was too cute.

“Maybe I am.” Sei gave him a shy smile but before Noiz could pull him into another one of his breathtaking kisses Sei raised his hands to stop him “Hey, are you forgetting why I came here in the first place? I came over to play that new video game with you, remember?”

“we can do that later. I’d rather make out with you.” Noiz replied while tightening his embrace around Sei and trailing his hands very suspiciously close to his butt.

“You really are just a kid aren’t you?” Sei teased while ruffling Noiz’s soft blonde hair.

“Says the person who collects toys.” Sei giggled again, he thought Noiz’s childish side was too adorable. 

Before Sei could get another word out Noiz pulled him into another kiss, not hesitating to deepen it what so ever. Sei gasped in surprise, this causing Noiz to find this a great chance to thrust his tongue into the other male’s mouth.

Sei couldn’t help but moan when he felt the cool piercing slide against his tongue. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Noiz’s piercings pretty attractive… Sexy even… Sei felt his face heat up at his own strange thoughts.

He felt Noiz’s hand travel down his back to give his ass a gentle squeeze, he decided he’d shyly reach forward to slide his hands up Noiz’s shirt to feel his toned stomach. Noiz was seriously is such good shape, Sei has seen him shirtless a few times and couldn’t believe his eyes. Noiz had such a beautiful body, he was slim but muscular at the same time; Sei couldn’t really explain it but it captivated him.   
Though he would still never understand how someone who spent all day on the computer while eating junk food managed to stay so nice and slim.

Sei snapped back to reality though those thoughts of seeing Noiz shirtless kind of made him want to take it off. He grabbed the hem of the shirt and slowly lifted it up revealing Noiz’s slender waist, Noiz broke away and lifted his arms to help Sei get it the rest of the way off.

“Eager to get me undressed are you?” Noiz smirked. A dark blush rose to Sei’s cheeks, shoot he couldn’t help it that he found him so attractive… “Sorry, you just look so sexy shirtless” Sei smiled, now it was Noiz’s turn to blush.

Sei leaned forward to give Noiz a kiss on the cheek, the piercing on the bridge of his nose, the piercings on his bottom lip, then finally on his lips. He felt Noiz smirk against him as he wrapped his arms around him again, not tightly of course. Sei had noticed that Noiz was always gentle with him, even during intimate times like this. He found that so sweet.

Before they could deepen the kiss again Noiz have him a small peck before whispering in his ear, “Do you want to finish this in my room?” Noiz’s hot breath ghosting over his ear caused Sei to involuntarily shiver. He couldn’t help but nod.

Suddenly Sei felt Noiz’s arm hook under his legs hoisting him into the air so he was holding him princess style. “Y-you do t have to carry me!” Sei stuttered feeling surprised.

“But you’re so cute just like a princess. Not to mention you’re so light~”

Awww darn it, why does he always say the cutest things?! “you really are too cute, you know that” Sei said while wrapping his arms around Noiz’s neck.

They made their way to Noiz’s bedroom, which was surprisingly very well kept seeing as Noiz’s living room is filled with computers, wires, and even take out boxes. He half expected his bedroom to be piled with dirty laundry but was pleasantly surprised when he saw that he kept it somewhat nice, not that he would have cared anyway he just loved coming over to see Noiz.

Usually when he’d come over they’d play video games or sometimes watch movies. Though after they started dating they would sometimes do things like this… Noiz gently laid Sei onto the bed, he hovered over him and kissed his neck while slowly trailing a hand up his shirt.

Sei felt Noiz’s hand brush across his nipples causing his breath to hitch, Noiz kept kissing his neck sometimes opening his mouth and using his tongue to brush against the areas he knew were most sensitive.

Sei could feel himself growing more aroused, he wrapped his arms around Noiz and pulled him in for another kiss. He felt that cool piercing rub up against his tongue while Noiz continued playing with his chest.

He couldn’t help it when his hips involuntarily bucked forward earning a groan from the younger man above him. He felt Noiz’s lips curl into a smirk against his own as he thrusted his hips forward earning a moan from Sei. “Did you like that?” Noiz asked sounding a little smug. Sei nodded, he did. _A lot_ He’s never felt this good before, when Noiz grinded against him like that it made him feel even more turned on.

They continued kissing and Sei moved his hips in time with Noiz’s. When they both pulled away Sei’s face was dyed a deep red, his sensitive lips slightly swollen from the kisses, and his chest was heaving. 

“You look so sexy.” Noiz breathed as he gently brushed a hand across Sei’s cheek.

Sei smiled “So do you, sweetheart.” he reached forward to cup Noiz’s cheek.

“Hey um,” noiz started, ”I know this might be asking a bit much… But do you think you’d want to you know… Sleep with me tonight? We’ve been dating for a few months now and I just love you so much.. Not to mention it’s hard to hold myself back around someone as cute as you.” Noiz sounded kind of nervous, Sei would have found that adorable of it weren’t for his own nerves.

He loved Noiz, he truly did. When Aoba had introduced Sei to his friends, he found himself becoming friends with Noiz. He found a really good friend in him, he helped him feel less lonely.

He also realized that they had a lot in common in some ways. Noiz had a lonely childhood just like he did. When he and Noiz were finally close enough Noiz had told him about his parents locking him away in his room, where he was locked away from the world.

It was so sad, it made sei want to cry. Who would do that to their child? it wasn’t Noiz’s fault that he was born without a sense of touch. Though after Noiz had gotten closer Aoba, he had told him about not being able to feel pain. Not long after being told, Aoba used scrap on him to give him his sense of touch back. It was great to see Noiz react to feeling, he was always running his fingers through Sei’s hair telling him how soft it was or telling him how smooth his skin was when he’d kiss his cheek.

It was truly something Sei and Noiz were both grateful for, Sei had thanked Aoba but Aoba had just he was doing what felt right seeing as Noiz was his friend and he knew how much Sei cared for him… Well maybe not that much, they hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet.

He wasn’t sure how Aoba would react when he told him he was dating “that bratty kid who never had anything nice to say”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to… I don’t want to force you.” Noiz suddenly speaking broke Sei from his train of thought. He felt Noiz gently brush his cheek, “I love you but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Noiz’s words sounded so sweet and sincere Sei couldn’t help but pull him forward and wrap his arms around him “it’s alright baby, you never force me to do anything and..” he took a deep breath “I do want to sleep with you.”

He knew he must have sounded so nervous, he’s never done stuff like this before or actually even dated. Noiz was the first person he’s ever dated the first person he’s ever had such intense feelings for. He heard Noiz take a deep breath as he pulled the other boy closer to him burying his face in Sei’s neck saying in a low whisper, “That makes me so happy, I love you so much, my princess.”

Sei ran his hand through Noiz’s hair and brushed the back of his neck, feeling even more piercings. Sei thought it was cute that Noiz had taken to call him princess after finding out that Sei was the one sending messages to Aoba under the name ‘Captive Princess’ Noiz started calling him that and the name stuck.

Sei really did feel like a princess trapped in a tower back then, he was never allowed to leave Oval Tower or Platinum Jail, he thought he’d never see sunlight ever.

Though those sad memories were erased away when he felt Noiz’s lips cover his in a sweet and loving kiss that made Sei’s heart melt and his arms around Noiz go weak.

When they pulled away they were both gasping for breath and Noiz gently pushed on Sei so he was lying down again. He felt Noiz grab for his shirt to take it off he lifted his back off the bed to allow him to do so, but he knew was Noiz was going for next, he felt Noiz’s fingers gripping the top of his skirt he turned his head away feeling shy as he felt his skirt and his boxers sliding down his legs.

He felt exposed he so badly wanted to cover himself. While Noiz busy taking off his own pants he went to grab a pillow or something to cover himself with… It’s not that he was ashamed of himself or anything it just still felt strange letting another person see him like this. Even if he did truly love the person seeing him in such a way, it was still slightly embarrassing.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He heard Noiz’s voice say as his hand gripped the plush pillow next his head.

“U-um nothing! It’s just still weird for you to see me like this….” Sei smiled and laughed nervously. Darn it. He’d been caught. Noiz was pretty fast at getting naked, huh?

“Don’t be shy around me, it’s not like I haven’t seen your dick before.” Sei felt his face grow incredibly hot at Noiz’s lewd sentence. What was he saying?! The dummy could have worded it a little nicer… 

Though what Noiz said was true. The past few times they’d get together they’d kiss and one thing would lead to another and they found themselves giving each other hand jobs, Noiz had even given him a blow job which was strange to him but still felt right. The things Noiz and him did together felt amazing even more so after realizing how much they loved each other.

“Not to mention you have a beautiful body Sei, you’re so pale and slender.” Noiz had climbed on top of him now so he was straddling him. His hands lightly brushed across Sei’s chest “You’re beautiful so there’s no need to hide yourself from me, I want to see all of you when we do this.” he reached forward to brush his fingers along Sei’s cheek.

Sei felt his heart flutter, Noiz really could be so sweet. Noiz was usually brooding and a little rude to others but he really did have a gentle and caring side, as much as he tried to hide it.

Before he could think anything else Noiz bent forward and placed open kisses to the side of his neck while running his fingers across his nipples to capture one in his thumb and forefinger and grip it slightly. Sei’s breath hitched as Noiz’s hands traveled lower.

Noiz’s hand gripped his cock and began to slowly stroke it, he was already hard and precum was beading at the slit. Noiz lowered his head to take one of Sei’s nipples into his mouth while brushing his thumb across the tip of his dick earning a moan from the raven haired boy below him.

Sei could feel his body heating up with pleasure, he never knew someone could feel so good being touched in such a way. It felt amazing.

His body shuddered as he felt Noiz’s tongue piercing run across his nipple as he continued to eagerly lick his chest. Noiz’s hand felt so good around him, he knew exactly where to touch. Sei found himself lost in sensation and closing his eyes.

Just when it was feeling really good and he could feel himself edging closer to the edge he felt Noiz’s hand around his suddenly stop. He cracked an eye open to see Noiz climbing over to the drawer by his bed searching for something.

After it looked like Noiz had found what he was looking for he crawled back over to Sei who had been watching him curiously, the blonde had a small bottle in his hand it looked like it had some sort of clear liquid in it.

“Spread your legs a little.”

“Um, Noiz? What is that stuff? Are you going to use it on me?” Sei asked, he’d never seen that stuff before and wasn’t exactly sure what Noiz was going to do with it. Was it going to feel weird?

“It’s lubrication. It should make things easier on you when we do it. It might hurt if I don’t use any.. And I wouldn’t want that…” his voice trailed off. Noiz was always careful around Sei and he found that so incredibly sweet.

“I love you” sei whispered softly while spreading his legs apar. “I love you too.” Noiz whispered back while squirting some lube onto his fingers before leaning forward to brush his lips on Sei’s cheek.

Noiz slowly brought his fingers to Sei’s ass gently massaging the entrance before slowly thrusting a finger half way in. Sei’s breath hitched at the foreign feeling but he tried to relax himself. Once Noiz had a finger all the way in he began to twist it inside and thrust it in and out before adding another.

Sei let out a choked moan at the feeling of having two inside but soon Noiz would hook his fingers and thrust them into places that made Sei’s body shake with pleasure. Noiz kept thrusting his fingers into Sei until he felt he was loose enough. He could hear Sei’s shaky and impatient breaths.

Noiz pulled his fingers out of Sei and grabbed the lube to pour some into his hand and cover his cock, he brushed it against Sei’s entrance causing him to gasp. It felt so hot against him, how was it going to feel inside of him? He had all those piercings, would that feel weird?

“I’m putting it in.” Noiz breathed hotly. Sei held his breath preparing for what was coming next.

His breath hitched and he let out a choked sob at Noiz’s first thrust “Are you alright?” Noiz asked sounding concerned. Sei took a deep breath trying his best to relax, “Yes.. Keep going…” Noiz nodded and slowly thrust his hips forward until he was buried all the inside of Sei.

Sei shuddered at the feeling of Noiz’s piercings grazing his hole as he thrust in. Noiz allowed Sei to relax around him and adjust to his size before he began moving.

Sei’s entire body burned with desire he never knew something could feel so good… He moaned whenever Noiz would hit a particularity sensitive spot, which just spurred the younger man on even more.

Noiz brought himself closer to Sei so he could steal a kiss from him as he continued moving his hips, he grabbed a hold of Sei’s cock and began to stroke him spreading the precum dripping from the slit down his shaft making the movements easier.

It felt so amazing Sei’s entire body was thrown into waves of ecstasy as Noiz kept thrusting in and out of him. He felt the piercing brush against his hole as he did so. They felt a little strange at first but now they felt really good somehow.

Sei let out another loud moan when Noiz hit a certain area inside of him that made his vision go white and his whole body was trembling. Noiz seemed to like that reaction and he focused on thrusting in that same spot.

Delicious moans kept spilling from Sei’s lips and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He was sure he was making an extremely lewd face right now, he lifted his hands to cover himself. He didn’t want Noiz to see him making such a face.

“Don’t do that,” he heard above him “let me see your beautiful face.” he felt Noiz’s hand gently pull his hands away from his face.

“But.. The face I’m probably making..” he averted his gaze feeling slightly embarrassed “it’s probably lewd or embarrassing…”

“Sei,” Noiz gently grabbed both sides of his hands with his rough but gentle hands “when you make faces like that that means you’re feeling it and that’s what I want to see. I want to know that you’re feeling it, so please to hide from me, please. Also..” Noiz lifted Sei’s chin so they’re eyes met

“Does my face look lewd or embarrassing?” Sei met Noiz’s gaze, his eyes were glassy and half-lidded, cheeks tinted a light red, and a small bit of sweat trickled down his forehead. He didn’t look lewd at all he looked “You look beautiful.” Sei breathed before pulling Noiz forward into a deep kiss soaked with passion.

Noiz sucked on Sei’s tongue hungrily, the metallic taste of his piercings causing Sei to moan against his open mouth, Noiz continued his thrusts, moving at a faster pace causing Sei to tremble even harder. 

Noiz kept hitting that one spot that Sei felt the most, he couldn’t control his voice now, he was typically a quiet person but for some reason he couldn’t help the lewd and needy noises that spilled from his mouth.

“N-noiz! I-I’m getting close!” Sei shouted as he was nearing closer and closer to his climax. He wrapped his legs around Noiz’s waist to make the wonderful feeling even more intense, he felt his cock rub up against Noiz’s navel piercing and the feeling was indescribable.

One more thrust was all it took before Sei came all over his and Noiz’s stomach with muffled sob. Noiz soon seized his movements and let out a low moan as his cock twitched inside of Sei filling him with his warm release.

He pulled out then collapsed on the bed next to Sei, both trying to control their breathing. Sei felt Noiz grab him and pull him closer.

“Sei, that felt… amazing. You’re amazing.” He said before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“No, no. I’m fine. I feel wonderful actually, I never knew something could feel so good…” Sei said with a slight blush to his cheeks. “I’m going to need a shower though…”

The sex really was amazing but Sei was starting to feel a little sticky and uncomfortable.

“You can use mine, how about we go in together?” Noiz whispered against his ear, a hint of deviousness in his voice. Sei felt his face heat up for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

“Oh.. Well um…” Sei wasn’t sure what to say he may have just slept with him but he really couldn’t help feeling a little shy still… “Well if you’re going to get all flustered then I won’t make you do it.” Noiz smirked at him.

“S-sorry…”

“It’s alright maybe next time I can get you to take a bath with me~” Noiz smirked again. Sei couldn’t help but smile, Noiz was too cute sometimes.

“Hmm, maybe” sei smiled before pecking Noiz on the cheek and grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom for his shower.

****

“Wait you have Snake in your town? I’ve been wanting him.” Noiz said while navigating his character around Sei’s Animal Crossing town.

Sei was kind of surprised when Noiz suggested playing such a cute game, they usually played fighting games or ones with zombies.

Maybe Noiz decided to switch things up because Sei had beaten him the past two times they hung out. The thought made Sei suppress a giggle.

“I can try to make him move out if you want me to, Coco’s moving out too if you want her.” Sei smiled at Noiz who had pulled him into his lap while they played their game.

“I think I’d like that” Noiz said, Sei could see he was trying to hide the small smile on his face.

“I could trade you the princess set if you want..”

“Oh! Could you?! I’ve been trying to get that, Gracie doesn’t have it in her shop yet. Did you time travel to get it?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m cheating it’s my town I can do what I want.”

Sei giggled “I think it’s still cheating.”

“Whatever. That’s the only thing I time traveled for anyway…” What? Noiz cheated in his game just to get the items Sei wanted? That’s so… so sweet!

“You time traveled just for me?!” Sei set down his 3ds and threw his arms around Noiz. “I love you, Noiz” 

“It’s not that big of a deal. But I guess of it means that much to you, I’m happy.” Noiz placed a kiss to Sei’s forehead and pulled him closer before nuzzling his face into the crook of Sei’s neck.

“I love you too my princess, I love you so much.” Sei felt warmth pooling in his chest, he never thought in his whole life that he’d be so happy.

He spent days thinking he would die in that place that felt like hell to him every day. He wanted to die, everyday he was in so much pain and just wanted to escape from it all.

But now he has a family, a feisty but sweet grandmother an adorable and caring brother and the greatest boyfriend a person could ask for.

He pulled away from Noiz and picked up his 3ds, “Alright come on! Let’s go talk to Coco then go to your town so I can get the princess set!”

“Alright.” Noiz adjusted Sei in his lap again and they continued their game for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright! And I hope you liked the Animal Crossing reference =w= Psst My Dream Address is: 5300-4950-6982. Take a visit and tell me what you think! My favorite villager is gone so my town is very sad, but my house is pretty. I have a teddy bear room!
> 
> **My tumblr is princesslovesyaoi. Come be my friend~!! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**


End file.
